A Kiss to Make It Better
by htd
Summary: There is no Italian custom, religious or otherwise, about licking a wounded knee, but Dino figures Tsuna doesn't need to know that. One-sided D27.


Summary: There is no Italian custom, religious or otherwise, about licking a wounded knee, but Dino figures Tsuna doesn't need to know that. [one-sided D27, inappropriate thoughts about a minor, slight dubcon, and masturbation]

AN: I have no excuses for this?

* * *

"It's normal in Italy," Dino said, tugging the leg of his trousers up over his knee.

Tsuna inspected the wound with a critical eye. "Are you sure?" He didn't look convinced. "I have to _kiss_ it?"

"We're family now," Dino explained with the air of an older, wiser brother. "It's what family does!" It was fortunate for him that his men weren't there. They would have been sure to correct him.

Tsuna still didn't look entirely convinced, but he did lean forward and plant a quick kiss to Dino's knee—far too quick of one in Dino's opinion.

"You have to lick it," he blurted, and Tsuna's head snapped up like he'd been hit. There was a smear of blood on his bottom lip. Dino wanted to lean forward and suck it into his mouth, but he restrained himself.

"Lick—you want me to _lick_ it now?" Tsuna stared, aghast. He was still on his knees in front of Dino, and from where he was perched on the edge of Tsuna's bed, Dino swore this was like something out of a wet dream.

"It's a religious thing," he barreled on, "you know, never waste blood, ahaha," and here he trailed off. He'd probably said too much. There was no fucking way anyone would believe that—

"If you say so," Tsuna said. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out, sliding it against the cut on Dino's knee from his battle with the staircase.

Dino didn't dare blink. He swore he'd remember that moment for as long as he lived, Tsuna's mouth wet against his knee as he kneeled on the floor at his feet—

_Shit, I'm hard_. Dino laughed, an awkward kind of chuckle, and shifted his legs, effectively ending the contact. Tsuna sat back on knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Is it better now?" he asked.

"Yes," Dino said in a voice too strained to be normal. "Ah, can I use your restroom?"

He walked stiffly out of the room. If Reborn was there, he'd be shooting Dino in the head, alliances be damned. If Tsuna ever repeated anything, he'd be fucked, fucked, _fucked_, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He barely closed the bathroom door behind him before he shoved his pants down his thighs and started squeezing his cock, back pressed against the door and upper body curled forward.

All Tsuna'd done was lick his knee—just imagine what that would have been like on his cock. Tsuna's mouth was still kind of small, he decided as he stroked himself leisurely. So he probably wouldn't be able to take Dino in all the way. He'd lick and suck at the head, stroking the base with both hands, and every once in a while, he'd look up at Dino, one eye closed and the other squinting, as though to say _is this all right_—

A knock sounded on the door, followed by Tsuna's voice, concerned: "Dino-san? Are you all right?"

Dino came with a stifled grunt, semen hitting the tiled floor as he braced himself against the door. He was panting when he came back to reality, the edges of his vision still blurred with that buzzing, pleasurable static.

Tsuna called him again: "Seriously, Dino-san! Are you all right? I heard something—"

"It's fine," Dino called back. The guilt was beginning to set in. "Just—must've been something I ate."

"I'll go get some medicine," Tsuna fretted. Dino listened to his feet pounding down the stairs, the sound of a crash near the bottom, and laughed.

Dino cleaned up the mess he'd made with some toilet tissue and flushed it, washing his hands and hoping to god Tsuna wouldn't think anything of his still-flushed face. Though, if he were honest with himself, Dino knew Tsuna wouldn't. If he was the type to pay attention and pick up the warning signs, there was no way he'd have anything to do with his sworn older brother.

Somewhere along the way, without really thinking about it, he'd crossed an invisible line in his relationship with Tsuna. Pity he didn't know how to go back.


End file.
